The Missing Girl
by fuckyeahchocolatevodka
Summary: (au, !Lilaresurrect/soarsed, oc x rafe, jasam, davis fam, mollyxtj) Rhiannon (Lila) grew up thinking her life was normal, that her parents were her actual parents. When she's proven to be Lila, the daughter of Sam and Jason, and she essentially has to rethink everything and adjust to this new life, how will she handle it? And who will she fall in love with. OC TEENFIC.
1. Every Parents Dream Come True

01: Every Parent's Dream Come True

She'd been following the lead given to her for a few weeks now, non stop. Samantha McCall Morgan was a woman possessed, currently, as she sat at her laptop in her downtown office, biting her thumb in thought.

The door opened and her mother rushed in, hugging her as she said with a bright smile almost talking twice her usual speed and volume, which for Alexis Davis, was a really, really rare thing, unless she was truly angry, or truly excited. Sam hugged her mother back and held up her hand to get her mom to calm down, then she asked her, "Okay, whats going on?"

"Anna just called me.. About a half hour ago, a call came into that tip hotline you set up.. To find Lila.. This teenage girl from Benson Hurst New York called in. Anna said she sounded upset, her parents were hysterical, but they all agreed they wanted to meet you and Jason in about two hours at Kelly's. I think it might be her, Sam, I have a feeling this time." Alexis said excitedly as Sam gaped, the shock hit her like a literal ton of bricks and for a few moments, she lost all ability to form a thought or a sentence.

When she finally regained those abilities, she asked her mother quietly, "Are they sure? I mean.. We've had so many false alarms, Mom.. I'm kind of starting to give up here. I've gotten nothing on the searches I've done." while looking at her mother, hopeful yet wary all the same.

"It has to be, Sam. I have a feeling she is." Alexis reassured her oldest daughter as she hugged her close and then said "Just go to Kelly's in two hours, okay?"

"Okay, alright. But I'm still thinking that it'll be another false lead. I'm just.. It's hard.. Harder than I thought, actually, getting my hopes up and then, nothing. It's like mourning her all over again and it's taking its toll on me and on Jason. He won't show it, but each time a lead doesn't pan out, it upsets him a little bit more." Sam said quietly as she stepped back from the hug and then asked "So.. What makes you so sure it's her?" just in curiousity.

She knew how her mother was, she knew that her mother was not the type to just outright say something was so without a ton of evidence proving it to be true to begin with.

So for Alexis to think it was true, that after all this time Sam and Jason might just be getting their daughter back, it had to be something big.

"Her blood type matches Lila's.. She was born on the same day, in the same hospital. Her middle name, Sam, is even Lila. I got Dante to do some digging of his own." Alexis said as she pulled out the last piece of 'proof' she thought she had, which was a picture of a 17 year old girl, sitting on a picnic table wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a cream colored cardigan and a light pink camisole beneath it and a pair of converses with glasses that were a little big for her face, long dark brown hair and blue eyes that almost looked gray..

Just like Jason's.

Sam stared a few moments, letting it sink in. And she started to get that feeling too. That maybe, after all this time, she'd finally get her daughter back.

"Maybe you're right, Mom.. we can only hope, right?" Sam muttered as her mother hugged her again and smiling said "It has to be her.. She has our hair and coloring, Jason's eyes. Just like you always said you pictured in your mind." as she walked out of Sam's office.

Sam flopped down into her chair again, drained. She'd been searching for almost a year now, every since that connection of Franco's admitted to what they'd done, told her that her daughter was out there, somewhere. She'd just had to know it was a lie at the time. Now, hopefully, after an exhausting year of dead ends and false hopes, she'd finally get a chance to have her daughter.

She texted Jason and looked at the clock on the wall.. In two hours, she'd know whether this was all a false alarm or if it were real.. Or she'd have a vague idea, at least. She paced her office, nervous stomach and waited.. Because for now, that was all she could do was wait.


	2. Every Childs Nightmare

02: Every Child's Nightmare

The night** before** the previous chapter

"Hey mom! We've still got milk, right?" 17 year old Rhiannon Baxter called out from the kitchen of her parents 2 story house as she leaned halfway in the refridgerator, moving leftovers, sodas and other assorted things out of the way, looking for the milk to go with her triple chocolate chocolate chip cheesecake cookies, her snack for the night while she settled in with one of her favorite television shows, House.

"It should be on the bottom shelf of the fridge, Rhiannon, where you hid it the other night to keep Dad out of it." her mother answered from down the hallway, in her home office where she was working on grading papers, the woman was a 4th grade English teacher. "Wait, no.. It's in the top. I moved it." her mother called out a few moments later as she hovered her mouse over a local news report in the newspaper from the next town. The headlines read something about a missing girl.. Rhiannon's mother shook her head sadly and mused aloud, "What on earth is this world coming to, I wonder sometimes. That someone would take a kid from the hospital.. I hope those poor people find her." as a pang of guilt hit her and her conscience screamed at her, _'But you've done it too, you let Alicia steal your daughter.. What if one day, her parents find out? What if Jeb finds out what you've done? You could lose everything, and you know it.. The truth, Megan.. It always comes out.. And sooner or later? What you and Alicia, that artist boyfriend of hers Franco did.' _and she slammed the laptop shut quickly without finishing the article or looking at the picture..

Had Rhiannon's mother scrolled down any farther, she'd have gotten a sickening affirmation of just how right her conscience was, most certainly. But she didn't, because Rhiannon's father, a local policeman and former Armed Forces officer walked in the house, did his usual, "I'm home.. Where are my girls, huh?" which always made her smile. She shut down the laptop, her husband was home, she wanted to spend time with him. Rhiannon would probably hang around in the kitchen for an hour or two before retreating to her room like most other 17 year old girls.

Rhiannon spotted the milk and she grabbed it, downing a sip, pouring some more into a glass, grabbing a plate for her cookies as she flopped onto a barstool at the kitchen island. She turned the milk around and was just about to take a huge sip when she choked.. The reason she choked was because she was looking at her own face.. On the back of a milk carton.

It had to be some kind of mistake.

But the aged up picture of this Lila girl, kidnapped from a hospital in the next town looked exactly like her, give or take a few small differences. The color drained from the teenage girls face as she called out weakly, "Mom? Dad?" and crumpled to the floor in a faint which sent her parents running, worried. Rhiannon's father is the one who saw the picture on the back of the milk carton next and he stared at it for a few moments as his heart rushed in his ears, he could literally hear every single and minute lub dub lub dub it made.

"Honey? What was the name of the lawyer we adopted Rhiannon from, do you remember?" Rhiannon's father asked quietly as Rhiannon's mother finally managed to say, "Alicia, remember? She was one of my best friends when we lived on that base in Naples... You don't honestly think she's.. Oh no.. No.." as she shook her head frantically her conscience screaming the entire time _'Stop the act, Megan. This is what Karma feels like. Just own up to it. It'll hurt, but you won't be so damn miserable anymore, you won't have that dark cloud of guilt and fear hanging over your head anymore.' _and started to sob so much as it hit her that she'd have to give Rhiannon up and come clean now, she was almost choking on them. Rhiannon's father said quietly, "There's one way to find out, babe.. We're good people.. If someone did this, to us.. We'd bust our ass to get our daughter back.." as Rhiannon's mother cried but nodded in agreement, feeling guilty the entire time..

And the process began from there. A little after 8 pm, it was confirmed.. The woman who'd handled their adoption so quickly back then, the woman who'd assured them there was no risk in the process they were taking as opposed to traditional adoptions, which could take years at best.. She was the same woman who'd stolen the Port Charles couples baby.

And they were not the first couple she'd done this to, either.

Rhiannon sat in her room, shocked and quiet.. What was going to happen to her now? What if these people were nothing like her adopted parents? What was her life going to become now? She put her head on her knees and began to sob, her adoptive mother hugged her and said quietly, "We raised you to be a good girl, Rhia.. We wouldn't be good people, good parents or good examples if we didn't give you back.. We're gonna try to work with them, you'll still see us, I promise, Rhia."

"But mom... It's not fair, I.."

"Life isn't fair, Rhia.. That's the lesson in all this.." Rhiannon's mother said as she shut the door to Rhiannon's room and pacing, she told the story of how they'd even come to adopt Rhiannon in the first place, how she'd lost a baby, how grief was killing them both.. What she left out, of course, was that back then, she'd sort of been in with a bad crowd.. The woman who handled the entire process, you see, was her best friend. And she was the one who suggested them adopting Rhiannon, she'd just taken her from the hospital.

Rhiannon's mother had lived with the shame and grief of what she'd done for a long time now, and she couldn't do it anymore. It was time to come clean. It was time to give Rhiannon back to parents who obviously did love and grieve for so long for their little girl, as bitter as that made her. She finished telling Rhiannon her story and said quietly, "And I'm pretty certain you are that girl, Rhiannon, because.. The woman who helped us adopt you is the woman listed in the article as the woman who kidnapped you that night. I know because I knew how she did things.. And I didn't stop it."

Rhiannon's jaw dropped as she stared at the woman she'd thought until now was her real mother. Everything she'd ever known about her life was a lie and she didn't quite know how to handle that, even where she'd begin to process. "No.. No, mom, no.. You.. You're just saying that.. Right?"

Her mother's guilty look confirmed what she already sort of knew to be true and her stomach lurched. "I want to meet her.. Maybe there's a chance still it's a mistake. Call her. Tomorrow, mom, I mean it, if you don't call her, I will." Rhiannon said as she sprang up from her desk chair, grabbed a cardigan, put her shoes on and ran out the door, down the street to the park.

With shaking hands, she put a dollar into a newspaper machine and got an issue of the next town's newspaper. She took it, bought a caramel cappucino and went to sit in the swingset she'd swung on countless times before tonight.. And as she read the article, her eyes blurred with tears.

"Who am I, really?" she mumbled aloud as she bit her lower lip and looked up at the sky above her. Tomorrow, she'd figure out the truth. Tonight she was having entirely too much trouble even beginning to process what was going on to try and figure it all out. She had a feeling that her entire life was about to change, and she definitely wasn't sure she liked that..

What if her real parents were really, really bad people?


	3. Reunited I

The **meeting** mentioned in the first chapter, also a little bit of Rafe x OC thrown in, this is where they sort of meet and connect. ;p I realize that DNA results normally take much longer to get back, but for sole purpose of the story we're saying that the police had to get involved (logically they would) therefore, they put a huge rush on the DNA results.

* * *

><p>02: Reunited PT 1<p>

"Are you sure she's here?" Rhiannon asked her father, who nodded, pointed to a booth near the window inside the diner. "You have to do this, okay? I'm not a bad man.. If I were in your parents shoes, Rhia.." her 'father' said quietly, his voice slightly wavering, falling silent again. He'd been up all night wondering what to do in light of his wife Megan telling him the whole truth and he only knew one thing for sure.. Rhiannon had to go to her real parents. The guilt he felt from one night alone was overwhelming. It made him wonder, honestly, how in the hell his wife had sat on what she let Alicia do back then all this time.

"I.. I'm not sure I want to do this." Rhiannon admitted, her eyes stinging as tears began to gather in them. Her 'father' sighed and said quietly, "Me either, but.. I'm not sure I can live with just driving away, pretending this never happened, Rhia.. And they know you're out there, alive and well now. So it's inevitable. Your real mom.. She seemed like a good woman." her father told her, trying to reassure both her and himself as he did so. She took a few deep breaths and said quietly, "I don't think she meant to hurt anybody by doing this, sir.. Honestly, I think that the grief just messed with her head.."

"It doesn't matter.. I just.. I can't get past her doing it, Rhia.. Go on.." the man said as Rhiannon got out of the truck, gave it one long look as it drove away. Apparently, the man she'd grown up assuming to be her father was going to go to a bar nearby to wait things out, let Rhiannon meet the people who might actually be her real parents. She stood frozen just outside the doorway of the cafe, her hand hesitating on the handle.

A male laugh from behind her had her turning slightly and Rafe Kovich Jr asked with a curious look in his eye "You alright?" as Rhiannon found herself getting hooked in the deep green eyes for a moment. A blush crept into her cheeks and finally, she admitted, "Yeah, just nervous." as he nodded, looked at the door and asked in amusement, "Are you going in or.."

"Yeah." Rhiannon said as she reluctantly tore her gaze from his and opened the door to the diner, walked inside. The woman she'd seen in the diner window waved her over, she walked over and slid into the booth quietly, looked from the man with the same colored eyes as her own to the woman for a few moments as she said quietly, "Sorry, I was just.."

"It's okay. Nerves are normal.. Especially in this situation." Sam admitted as Jason nodded and added quietly, "They are.. We've both been nervous today too. This doesn't have to be awkward, Rhiannon." while giving her a smile that oddly enough, calmed her frazzled nerves. Sam smiled at a daughter she thought she'd lost long ago and then admitted quietly, proudly almost, "You're even more beautiful than I actually pictured you."

"Am not." Rhiannon said quietly, blushing a little. The guy who'd opened the door to the diner for her earlier walked past, their eyes met and their gazes lingered a few moments as Sam cleared her throat and said quietly, "The man.. He seemed like a good guy. He seemed pretty upset about what his wife let happen.." as Rhiannon nodded and admitted, "He was. He's.. he's a good guy, really, he just.. He sees the world in black and white, right and wrong. I think I get why she.. Nevermind.. It still pisses me off, I mean how could you do something like that and just live with it." and bit her lower lip.

Sam sighed and said quietly, "Grief will make you do crazy things. What she did was wrong, but grief will nearly kill you. When your father and I thought we lost you.." with Jason speaking up, adding in, "It almost killed us. I don't think I really got over it.. I know your mother didn't.. This is gonna take a lot of getting used to, but, we're just glad we found you."

"You have no idea how glad we are." Sam admitted, smiling softly as she added, "And your grandmother wants to meet you too. So does your little brother. We told him about how we found you and he was excited.." which made Rhiannon nod then ask quietly, "What's gonna.. What's gonna happen to Megan and her husband?" in concern. They'd raised her, they were good people, Megan had just made an honest mistake. Rhiannon didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them, but she was also angry that the woman she spent her entire lifetime thinking actually was her mother, actually turned out not to be.. And she'd known it all along.

"We're not sure yet." Sam said quietly as Jason nodded and asked "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of, yes sir.. I mean I can pay for it." Rhiannon said as she dug around in the pocket of her cardigan, digging out money, handing it to them. Sam shook her head and said quietly, "No, we've got it."

It was tense right now, all of them were a little nervous. Rhiannon, for the most part, wasn't good with change or with situations like this one, and the fact that she'd spent the better part of almost 9 or ten hours now in a state of anger and shock with a lot of confusion thrown in for kick, well.. She wasn't sure what to say or do right now?

She did get this feeling though, that these people, her real parents, they weren't bad, they were good too. The thing she was struggling the most with was the way she felt torn right now, because parts of her wanted to connect with her real parents, but parts of her also felt horrible for the man she'd grown up thinking was her real father. He was going to suffer the most from this.

"I'd like that. I just.. I have to get my head around all this, okay?" Rhiannon said at last as the waitress came, took their order. When their food arrived, Sam and Jason started asking everything they'd wanted to know, Rhiannon talked, started to open up a little, started to feel a little more comfortable around them. Two hours passed easily, and before she knew it, she was getting back into the man's truck, heading back to the house she'd grown up in and called home.

Except oddly enough, it didn't really feel like home anymore.. When the story broke ,when the police put everything together and it was confirmed that Rhiannon was the daughter that Sam and Jason thought they lost, police had shown up and taken Megan to Pentonville, she was booked in, charged with being an accomplice to the crime committed.

Rhiannon had been sitting in her room for a few minutes when her 'father' knocked on the door. "You can come in." she called out as the door opened, he walked in quietly, sat down on her bed.

"I've been thinking, Rhia.. I want you to go to them.. It's what's best for all of us. I'm not gonna try and put up a fight.. What Megan did was wrong, I don't wanna make it worse. Don't argue with me on this.. One day, when you're older, you're gonna understand.. The right thing to do.. It ain't always the easiest. I'm gonna miss you, Rhia.." he said quietly as he hugged her when she walked over, sat down next to him. Rhiannon started to cry, because really, the stress of all this was too much for her to take almost.

When her 'father' walked out of her room, she sighed quietly, took a few deep breaths. He had a good point but that still didn't make what was about to happen to her any easier, it really didn't. She'd never felt so torn and conflicted before in her life.

But she did want to connect with her real family, maybe she'd finally feel like she really belonged. Because spending the day with her mother and father earlier, it'd made her realize that to some degree, she'd always just felt like something was off, like she didn't belong or something.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." she mumbled to herself as she drifted off to sleep finally. For some strange reason, she thought about the guy she'd met at the diner for a few seconds earlier.. Those intense eyes of his, the way he smiled at her.


	4. Reunited II - A Week Later

One week **after the meeting** mentioned in the first chapter, also a little bit of Rafe x OC thrown in, this is where they sort of meet and connect. ;p I realize that DNA results normally take much longer to get back, but for sole purpose of the story we're saying that the police had to get involved (logically they would) therefore, they put a huge rush on the DNA results.

Also... This is sort of going to hint at _past rafe x molly_, with _present molly x tj_.. since my oc's sort of going to be what gets Rafe over it all, if you will. :) 3 molly x tj.

OMG **THANK YOU ALL** FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! :) AND WATCH FOR A **MICHAEL iii X OC** STORY TO BE POSTED SOONISH!

* * *

><p>02: Reunited PT 2<p>

The closer the moving truck got to her real parents apartment complex, the more nervous Rhiannon's stomach got. She'd never been this nervous in her entire (and relatively short) life span, and she wasn't sure she'd ever be this nervous ever again. She stared out the passenger window, twisting a curly strand of dark hair around her fingertips as she took a few deep breaths. She'd had a week to say goodbye to it all, the old life she'd loved so much, her friends, the people she'd been raised to think were her family from day one of her life..

It still wasn't enough time, sadly.

"We're here, Rhia.. Now you remember.. This is how it has to be. You can't be calling me, begging me to come get you and bring you home. You are home now. This," her 'father' swept his arms wide as he stopped the truck in the parking garage of the apartment complex before continuing, "is your home now. These people are your real and Megan aren't." in an oddly quiet and thoughtful voice.

She nodded, even as her hands shook and her stomach lurched violently. Why did things have to be this way? Why did she have to even live with them? All she wanted, at this point, was her old life back. She liked her old life, boringness and all.

"Yes sir." she answered finally as she slid out of the passenger seat, got out of the moving truck and stood there, waiting, not sure what to do. Her birth parents walked over, she smiled, but she wasn't sure if the situation they found themselves in currently warranted a smile or not.

She still wasn't sure how to feel about them to be honest. She sensed that they were good people, essentially, but she just.. She was reluctant at best to actually let herself get close.. Because what if it turned out again, that they weren't who she thought they were?

"Are you okay?" Jason asked his daughter, she jumped a mile into the air at least and he gave a reassuring smile as he ruffled her hair, which of course got him a glare similar to the one her mother gave when he did the same to Sam as she said stiffly, "I'm fine, I just.. This is all like some kind of dream or something, it's scary, I'm not.. I don't know how to feel, sir."

"We're just glad you're home." Sam said as she hugged her daughter and smiled. Rhiannon smiled a little and hugged back, or tried to, but all she could think was how she may or may not be betraying the family she knew as her family.

But then again, hadn't they betrayed her too?

"Your aunts and your grandmother should be here any second." Sam remarked as she looked at Rhiannon who looked to be a bundle of raw nerves currently. "You can relax." she added in a gentler tone of voice as Rhiannon nodded and muttered aloud, "Relax, yeah.." as she hugged herself against the cold.

A blue car parked and two people a little older than her got out, one obviously very pregnant, and arguing with a spouse who sounded Australian and the two soon introduced themselves as Ethan and Kristina Davis Lovett. Rhiannon smiled her best and said quietly, "Wow.. So, when are you due?" which made Kristina giggle and after a few moments answer "Around January, actually. I cannot wait, either. The doctor says we're having a little girl."

"Boy, luv." Ethan corrected as he studied the teen girl and thought about what he'd overheard Rafe talking to Kristina's sister Molly about earlier in the week, about the way he'd felt when he looked at the girl now known to be Sam's daughter Lila.

Or Rhiannon, because apparently, she wasn't keen on going by her given name just yet.

Ethan couldn't help but notice she seemed to look apprehensive and he joked with the girl, "We don't bite, luv." as Rhiannon gave him a strange look, realized that it was a joke and laughed a little. He turned to Kristina and whispered, "Wound up, that one is, aye?"

"It's a family trait, Ethan." Kristina smiled as Sam added quietly, "She's not used to a whole lot of people." which made Kristina nod and whisper, "Molly's on her way.. Rafe was having a hard day, so she and TJ stopped off to pick him up."

Sam wasn't sure how to feel about it, but for the moment, she didn't say anything. She'd made her own fair share of mistakes in the past also, and right now, Rafe needed all the friends he could get in all honesty. She smiled and said "There's more than enough food up there for all of us."

Another car pulled to a stop and Molly got out with TJ and Rafe, who hung towards the back, sort of just watching Rhiannon quietly. Molly nudged her friend and asked aloud, "Didn't you two meet at Kelly's?" looking at Rhiannon who stared a moment, then nodded as she recognized him, a hot blush creeping into her cheeks as she said quietly, "We did, actually."

"I'm Rafe."

"I'm Rhiannon.. Or Rhia." Rhiannon said as she shuffled her feet nervously, bit her lower lip and looked up at him. He said quietly, "You've really got nothing to worry about, Rhiannon.. Sam and Jason are good people. I lived with them a while before my uncle got guardianship over me." and Molly nudged TJ, giving him a soft smile as she mouthed, "I told you he liked her, TJ."

Then she asked her niece, "So.. Are you going to PCH or Madison Prep?"

"PCH. I saw the school earlier, it's a whole lot bigger than Benson Hurst High." Rhiannon admitted quietly as she looked up from where she'd been looking to find her gaze getting sucked into the jade green eyes of Rafe again. She mentally kicked herself.

As if she didn't have more than enough on her plate presently, readjusting, rebuilding a life, and now, apparently, she was going to go getting a crush on some guy she hardly knew also. She thought to herself, _'Really, Rhia? You're a hopeless romantic, yes, but really? You only know this guy's name and that he has these hypnotic eyes.. Beyond that, you know nothing about him. Besides, what if he's with your aunt or something? And guys like him never go for quiet little drama club freaks like you.'_

"So... It's kind of cold out here.. Let's go inside while we wait on your grandmother to get here? Maybe we can help the movers get your stuff into your room." Sam mused aloud as Rhiannon nodded, quietly followed her real parents into their building while carrying Danny, her baby brother, in her arms. To her surprise, Rafe fell into step beside her and said quietly, "It's not so bad here. I know everything is confusing right now.. It has to be, I mean you went so long thinking one thing was true, now you find out it isn't. But you can relax.."

" I'm not good at it." Rhiannon mused aloud as she looked up at him, gave an apologetic and weak smile as they walked into her real parent's apartment. Sam spoke up and said "We've got a Christmas tree.. We just.. We wanted to wait until all this was behind us, the judge officially gave us the okay to bring you back home to decorate it.. We'll have to get decorations later.. If you want?"

Jason nodded and then added, "We're just happy our biggest wish came true. But we'll get lights and stuff later. We waited on you to come back to decorate it." which made Rhiannon smile a little more. They were trying..

What was the harm in her trying as well...


	5. Reunited II - Continued

One week **after the meeting** mentioned in the first chapter, also a little bit of Rafe x OC thrown in, this is where they sort of meet and connect. ;p I realize that DNA results normally take much longer to get back, but for sole purpose of the story we're saying that the police had to get involved (logically they would) therefore, they put a huge rush on the DNA results.

Also... This is sort of going to hint at _past rafe x molly_, with _present molly x tj_.. since my oc's sort of going to be what gets Rafe over it all, if you will. :) 3 molly x tj.

OMG **THANK YOU ALL** FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! :) AND WATCH FOR A **MICHAEL iii X OC** STORY TO BE POSTED SOONISH!

* * *

><p>02: Reunited PT 3<p>

The living room of her real parents apartment was full, everyone was talking over each other. She'd met her grandmother Alexis just a few moments before, personally, Rhiannon liked the woman. She was a lot like her, Rhiannon noticed, they were both tightly wound, a little quiet.. She looked around the room, taking everything in. If she were going to give her real family a chance, no time like the present to start, and they seemed to really miss her.

It wouldn't really be betraying her adoptive family. Not given what Megan had done back then to get her to begin with. It was this reasoning that was interrupted when her father, Jason, tapped her shoulder and said quietly, "They're always this loud."

"Ahh." Rhiannon mused as she looked at the star that went on top of their tree, which he held in his hands currently and asked with a soft and small smile, "Mind if I?" nodding to the top of the tree.

Jason smiled and held out the star, which she took, and eventually, after a few attempts, she got the star on top of the tree. She smiled to herself and her real family clapped and laughed, Jason smiling as he pointed out, "It's on straight. Nobody touch it. Or it'll be like last year."

Rhiannon wandered into the kitchen to grab herself a Sprite and her eyes caught in the deep jade green of his eyes as he stood behind her at the refridgerator, smiling a little. "Thirsty?" she asked quietly as she held out a Sprite. She looked down quickly, Rafe coughed a little and then said finally, "Thanks.." as he popped the top on the soda and took a drink.

They stood there quietly a few moments when Alexis wandered in, looking from Rafe to Rhiannon, brow raised. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No.. I was just giving him a soda." Rhiannon blurted nervously as Rafe smiled at her a little, nodded in agreement, held up the soda can and then said quietly, "I just came by to see you guys. I should get going, this is kind of a family thing.."

"You don't have to." Rhiannon blurted as Rafe said quietly, "Yeah, I mean I'm not really family.. I just wanted to come with Molly and TJ. See you in school on Monday though.. Right?"

"Yeah." Rhiannon said with a blush as Alexis looked at her a few moments, not sure wether to warn her granddaughter away from Rafe Kovich Jr or smile at how cute and sort of awkward the whole thing was, how much it reminded her of herself at that age, around Julian when they'd first met in New Hampshire. As soon as Rafe was out of the room, however, she said quietly, "He's done some things that aren't good.."

"People make mistakes.." Rhiannon countered quietly as she looked at her grandmother who nodded and added, "That they do. If those people that had you hadn't made.." which made Rhiannon nod quietly, wishing the conversation would just change because frankly, she st ill didn't quite know how to feel about it, any of it.

If things had been different, would she be any different?

Spending all her time on the what ifs and might have beens though was exhausting, and she'd made the decision earlier that she was just going to trust that things happened for a reason. She sipped her drink and said quietly, "He needs friends.. Aunt Molly told me what happened to him, what he's been through.." as Alexis nodded and asked with a soft smile, "That's all right? You two just met, Rhiannon and you're only seventeen."

"That's it.. Guys really don't go for nerdy girls, Grandmother." Rhiannon said, the title coming easier for her than she'd thought. A few moments passed silently and she asked finally, " Is this going to get any easier? For me, I mean.. I feel so conflicted right now.. I mean I feel at home here, like I belong, but.. I felt that way with the other two as well.."

"In time, yes.. But if you want to talk, talk to us. It helps." Alexis said as the two of them stood watching the rest of the family decorating the tree in the next room.


	6. First Day Of School I

One week **after the meeting** mentioned in the first chapter, also a little bit of Rafe x OC thrown in, this is where they sort of meet and connect. ;p I realize that DNA results normally take much longer to get back, but for sole purpose of the story we're saying that the police had to get involved (logically they would) therefore, they put a huge rush on the DNA results.

Also... This is sort of going to hint at _past rafe x molly_, with _present molly x tj_.. since my oc's sort of going to be what gets Rafe over it all, if you will. :) 3 molly x tj.

OMG **THANK YOU ALL** FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! :) AND WATCH FOR A **MICHAEL iii X OC** STORY TO BE POSTED SOONISH!

* * *

><p>03:FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PT 1<p>

"I'm just.. I'm not sure how this is going to go." Rhiannon said quietly as she buttered her toast at the breakfast table in her real parents kitchen. Sam looked at her daughter and flashed a bright grin as she said calmly, "You're a Davis.. We have thick skin.. You're also a Quartermaine/Morgan.. They're also thick skinned and they're good at adapting to situations. But, if you're really worried.. Let's see if we can't find you a lucky charm, huh?" as she motioned for Rhiannon to follow her. Rhiannon rose from the table and her father called out behind them, "Relax.. Above all else, Rhiannon, relax.. You get too wound up. It's just school. Not saying school isn't important, but these people you're going to meet today, Rhiannon.. In five or six years even, it's not gonna matter how one day went. Besides.. You're a damn good kid, your mom and I are proud as hell of you and what you became. You're smart and you're level headed. And no boys, damn it."

Sam groaned and called out to her husband, "Okay, Jason.. Seriously, she's going to be in classes with boys. She's going to be around them all day."

Rhiannon smiled a little and called out to her real father simply, "No worries, sir.. Do you really think some boy is gonna give me a second look? Trust me.. You have no worries there." and Jason almost responded with that meant that he had everything to worry about, but instead, he kept quiet. She wouldn't listen to him, she was that much like her mother and her grandmother, stubborn.

Sam dug through her jewelry box until she found the little baby blue box that Jason had given her, the second half of the mother daughter necklaces.. She wore one, she'd kept the other as a secret hope that maybe one day, she'd wake up and losing her daughter would be a nightmare.. Now it looked like that day was coming at long last. Sam pulled out the sterling silver shooting star necklace and stood behind Rhiannon in the mirror, smiled as she lifted her daughters hair and said quietly, "Your father's really a romantic guy.. He doesn't act like it a lot.. But when he found out you were going to be a little girl.. He went out, bought two matching necklaces.. Told me they were the North Star, and that if we ever lost our way or needed to be reminded just how important we were to him, to look at the necklace. I kept the necklace that I was going to give to you.. I guess I just always held out some hope?"

Rhiannon nodded and smiled a little. Her father didn't seem like the romantic type often.. Every now and again, or at least the past few weeks she'd been bonding with her parents, living with them and getting to know them, she'd catch glimpses of that romantic lurking beneath the surface. One day she wanted to find a man for herself like that.. Or like her adoptive father had been with Megan.. Gentle and kind, firm when he had to be..

"I'm glad you did." Rhiannon finally muttered as her mother stepped out from behind her, and Rhiannon's fingers went to the shooting star charm on the necklace. "It's beautiful.. It's really too pretty to just wear to school, mom.. Are you sure you want me just wearing it out? I mean what if it gets stolen or lost or..." as she frowned a little. Sam shook her head and said firmly, "Wear it.. I'm wearing mine.. I actually never take mine off."

Rhiannon nodded and then gave one last look in the mirror, wrinkling her nose. "I should go change."

"You look stunning the way you are. Stop worrying so much, Rhia, today is going to go smoothly. Moms know this stuff. Besides.. You're a Davis.. And we don't get intimidated easily." as Sam hugged her daughter and then said "If you're riding to school with Molly and the guys, you might want to grab your books and some toast and juice for the road.. They're probably on their way up now.."

"Yeah.. I better get ready." Rhiannon said quietly as she bit her lower lip, started to ask her mother something personal.. She'd ask her later, maybe when her father wasn't lurking.. She'd been here exactly long enough to know that Jason was a baby when the subject of her dating, even looking at a member of the male species came up or something.

The door to the apartment was knocked on and it bought her out of her thoughts.. "Wow.. You can literally set a watch by her." Rhiannon mused as Sam laughed and hugged her daughter then said "This afternoon.. You wanted to come by the office and help me with paperwork, didn't you? It's boring but.. One day, with any luck, you'll be the lady PI behind Jackyll and Morgan."

"I'd like that.. I mean I can do the case solving thing.. Adrenaline and adventure, not so sure about.. This is about as much adventure, mom, as I've ever had.." which made Sam laugh and call out to Molly, "You guys make sure the ot her kids are nice to her today, got it?"

"Definitely."

"We'll watch out for her, Mrs. Morgan." TJ answered as he smirked at Rafe knowingly, noting how as usual, Rafe hung towards the back, almost as if he were trying to disappear from the scene completely. He walked over and said quietly, "Man, you gotta stop.. You can't go around blaming yourself for every single thing, okay? You're not that guy anymore, Molly knows it and.. As much as I cannot believe I am saying this, buddy, so do I."

"I know, it's just.. I don't know what to say around her? I mean you've seen how skittish she is, TJ."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Look, just be yourself.." TJ said as Molly nodded and watched the hallway, teasing her niece by calling out, "If you don't come on, Rhia, we're gonna miss a hot pancake breakfast at Kelly's." which seemed to prompt Rhiannon to come out. She stole a look at Rafe, gave a small smile and then asked TJ and Molly, "So.. Port Charles High.. How big of a nerd am I gonna be?"

"You are not a nerd, Rhia." Molly bantered back as she said quickly, "C'mon.. we have to get to school anyway, there's an assembly.. To vote on a theme for the Winter Formal?"

Rhiannon bit her lip and said quietly, "Great... A dance.."

"What's wrong with a dance?" Molly asked as the four teens walked down the hallway ,getting onto the elevator at the end of the hall. Rhiannon laughed and admitted sheepishly, "Dances are great.. If you've ever gotten asked to one.. I kinda haven't? And the one time I did get asked, I sort of maybe threw up on the guy asking?"

Molly gaped at her a moment and then blinked as she asked in disbelief, "You're.. You're serious.. Wow." and nudged Rafe covertly. Moments later, Rafe spoke up, offered casually, "If you wanna go, Rhiannon.. You can go with me?"

"Are you sure, I mean..."

"I wouldn't have asked." Rafe pointed out as the elevator stopped and opened in the lobby of the building and the teenagers took off for the warmth of Molly's car. Once they were all inside, Molly turned in the passenger seat to look back at her niece and said calmly, "There's this group of girls.. We avoid them.. They're kind of bitchy.. If they mess with you, Rhia, come find me, okay?"

"What do you mean bitchy.."

"They had it in for my sister, now they have it in for me.. And most likely, thanks to Julian running that story about how Sam found you, Rhia, they'll have it in for you too.. Just relax.. It's really not a big deal.. You have us." as TJ and Rafe nodded in agreement, but Rhiannon's stomach lurched a little.. So she'd be get ting picked on at PCH too apparently.. Just great.

Her mother's words, the encouragement speech from that morning came back and Rhiannon smiled to herself a little as she surprised herself by saying calmly, "I think I can handle those girls. Trust me.. I can be bitchy too when I wanna be."

She'd handled the bullying girls at her old high school, after all.. And her mother just might be right.. Maybe she could will herself into having confidence and strength finally.. It looked as if she were going to have to because in a matter of minutes, she'd be walking down the hallway of Port Charles High for her first time ever.. She thought to herself as she got out of her aunt's car, _'This is nothing.. If I could handle Emmaleigh and her snobby friends at my old high school, if I could dish out everything I had to take there.. I can do it here. I have to adapt now, this is my life now.. Might as well get used to it. It's not so bad, so far.' _

Maybe her first day wouldn't be so bad, after all. She could hope, right?


	7. First Day Of School II

First Day Of School, conclusion ..Also... Bullying ahead.. I've bought in teen antagonists to sort of torment my OC.. And Molly, TJ and Rafe.. Some of the things said below are based around past episodes. Sorry if any of it offends anyone, sorry if it's melodramatic or badly written.. I really did try with this chapter, and I struggled with posting it for an hour or two after I wrote it.. I just hope it doesn't offend anyone or anything.

OMG **THANK YOU ALL** FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! :)

* * *

><p>03:FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PT 2<p>

The day went by relatively normally.. Until she got to about her fourth period class. That class was the class that she had Chyler Lewis in, one of the girls Molly warned her about earlier in the day. And as predicted, when Rhiannon walked in and handed her schedule to the teacher, Chyler spoke up, a snide remark directed at Rhiannon, who at first, was going to let it ride, but instead, retorted with "So.. I've met the welcome wagon, apparently." which made the other students laugh and Chyler glare at her, turn to her friends and whisper something that made the collective lot of the girls laugh.

Rhiannon was not getting a good feeling about the girls laughter, and that bad feeling only worsened as the girls caught her on the way out to the cafeteria, blocking her into the bathroom on the wing of the hallway their class was on. She rolled her eyes as they darted around the bathroom, around the group of girls.. These girls were basically the same as Emmaleigh and Amanda, the girls that bullied her at Benson Hurst High.. She'd dealt with Emmaleigh and Amanda, their merry little band of idiots, common sense dictated that yes, she could and was apparently going to have to do that here.

Even though she really, really did not want any kind of trouble. She was going to do everything she could to avoid trouble. It was bad enough, already, that everyone kept watching her as if they expected her to break or crack under the pressure and strain of having to start over, but she was not about to add adults thinking that she was 'acting out' to the mix and make things any harder for herself than they had to be on top of all that.

"Aww, it's so sweet.. You guys wanted to welcome me.." Rhiannon intoned sarcastically as she looked at Chyler, who seemed to be the ring leader in charge of the name calling and taunts that were being flung around currently. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and continued to freshen up her makeup after she'd shoved through the group of girls and to a nearby mirror on the wall over a sink. But when Chyler said what she did about the incredibly fucked up way her real parents found her, and how her adoptive parents should have been th rown under the jail, because of Megan's involvement in the baby snatching ring, Rhiannon's patience wore thin and she stopped applying her makeup, walked towards Chyler.

"Lewis.. That's your last name, right? Funny.. There's a woman with that last name working at my grandfather's newspaper.. And he's always laughing about how skanky she is, how she's obviously and pathetically trying everything but popping out of a cake naked in his personal office to get into bed.. Not denying that what happened was fucked up.. Just.. If my parents were out doing dirt.. I wouldn't be pointing out the obvious flaws of everyone elses family. Jut saying."

Some of the girls ahhed and eyes turned to Chyler who said "At least my real father isn't a stone cold killer. Did you ever stop and think that if the man kills as much as he does, Rhiannon, he's deranged? That maybe he enjoys it?"

Again, Rhiannon thought this over.. She knew, of course, that her father was a hitman. She also knew that if he were deranged... He'd have killed more often than he had, he'd killl anyone he chose to, not just the targets picked for him by Sonny.

"Really, Chyler? You want to keep this going? Because all I have to say about that, Chyler, is what my parents do is their own damn business. It's not mine and it's certainly not yours. By the way.. If I were you, I'd watch my back.. I might just tell my dad you've been messing with me today.. You might wind up floating in the bay." which made Chyler's wide eyes go even wider as she stepped forward, gripped Rhiannon's w rist. By this point, Rhiannon had started to get really, really uncomfortable, she was feeling closed in, panicked. She'd never been a fan of mob scenes like this, she hated being picked on, she hated having to fight back, but she wasn't some weak willed and mild mannered shrinking violet who was going to stand back and take it, either.

"You're really going to wish you hadn't done that." Rhiannon said in anger as Chyler ripped the necklace that Rhiannon's real mother had only just given her, this morning, from around her neck. Rhiannon swung her fists and the fight broke out be fore it could be stopped, ultimately being broken up by a teacher. And as the two girls were marched down the hallway, to the office, all Rhiannon could do was try not to laugh at the irony of it all.. She'd managed to get herself on Chyler's shit list i nthe worst of ways of course, and she'd managed to get itno trouble, all in her first day.

"We're going to have to call your parents."

"Then do it.. But sir, if I were you, I'd call Chyler's too.. Because she started this entire thing and if I have to be punished? I'll be damned if I am punished alone."

"You and your aunts better watch your backs.. People in this town are getting more than a little tired of the three of you and your grandmother, your mom.. And trust me, Rhiannon Morgan.. We can and will make your lives a living hell.. Just like we should've when my cousin Kiefer got killed by your murdering bitch of an aunt a few years ago." CHyler hissed as Rhiannon smirked and leaned in, said quietly, "Yeah? Well bring it on.. Because I know all about what happened and honestly?He's damn lucky someone didn't throw his ass under the jail.. But hey, you're the one taking sides with a dead domestic abuser and thinks she's better than everyone in this school.? And you say my family is bad, Chyler.. we're not the ones holding onto a grudge. And if anyone should be, it should damn sure be my aunt K.. Kiefer made her life a living hell back then. And those other girls who were picking on her didn't help anything. Say what you want about me, Chyler.. But at least I'm not resorting to try and scare someone in a girls bathroom for Christs sake."

"It's not a grudge.. Everything I've said, Rhiannon, is fact. If Madison Prep hadn't thrown out your aunt Molly, you two would be there, not mucking up the reputation of Port Charles High.. My father is on the board here, you know.. And he can make it so that both of you and that junkie friend of yours, that wanna be thugh TJ are all thrown out on your asses."

"We'll see about that." Rhiannon snapped as she went back to glaring off down the hallway, dreading her mom's having to come and pick her up.. How much t rouble, other than the obvious hornets nest she'd just stirred up just now, was she in?

Hopefully, not too much..


End file.
